Melancholy of Wizard
by Spartan719
Summary: During summer vacation, Kyon was nearly brought into despair by the Phantoms but held it back, making him a wizard. Now months later Kyon returns to Japan as Kamen Rider Wizard. How will certain people react? Saa...Showtime daa! Pairings undecided.


**AN: Hey everyone, I just want to say welcome back to school. I know everyone is really excited for it.**

**Audience: Meh.**

**So I decide to make this better by giving you all a show by no other than Wizard.**

**Audience: (claps) Yeah!**

**Saa, Showtime daa!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard or the Haruhi Suzumiya Series.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ringed Wizard Returns Home

"Aw man, it's been too long since I've been back in Japan." A young man said. He was in his late teens, had brown hair, wearing a black jacket, red pants, white shirt, and black boots. He also had two rings, one on each hand and a belt with a hand symbol as a buckle. No one really knows his real name but his friends call him Kyon.

Kyon pulls out a plain sugar donut from a bag right next to him as he was sitting on top of light post in the middle of the street. Just then a mechanical bird shows up and squeaks at him.

"Red Garuda, you found them?" It nodded but continued to squeak. "What? They're there? Oh man, I haven't been back for a full week and I already have to deal with them at least Haruhi is not with them. Oh well, let's get this over with." Kyon soon showed his right hand that a ring of a dragon and a circle. He placed it on his belt.

"**CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A magical red circle appeared next to him and he placed his hand in it. He soon threw out a white motorcycle from it and it landed on the road. This was the Machine Winger. Kyon places his donut back in the bag and jumped down, landing on the bike. Kyon grabbed the helmet from the side and placed it on. "Lead the way."

Red Garuda nodded as he flew and Kyon drove.

* * *

(At a warehouse)

"Ok, this is the place that Miss Suzumiya told us to come." Koizumi said as he, Nagato, and Asahina were at the place's entrance. Haruhi sent them to find anything supernatural. She heard news reports of strange activities going on there and sent her SOS Brigade there. She said that she would be there but she had to do something.

"I-Is this place really haunted?" Asahina asked.

"That would be unlikely." Nagato said.

"Still maybe we should look around. I sense something…weird." Koizumi said before the others followed him. Soon as the three went in a group of weird monsters that looked like imps and were made of stones.

"W-What are these monsters!?" Asahina asked as a new monster stepped out of the light. It was a cyan blue humanoid bull who had red eyes, golden claws, white horns, and white armor that had a little bit of tinted red and gold. His armor covered his chest and his shoulders were covered by a double layer of armor. For some reason the armor on his arms and legs seem to be a part of his body.

"**Well now, look at we have here, intruders. Now then, you all might make some good Gates." **Nagato tried fighting back with her abilities while Koizumi and Asahina tried to get somewhere safe. Koizumi wanted to do something but he couldn't use his powers when he isn't in closed space.

The Minotaur Phantom just stared at Nagato before walking over to Koizumi and Asahina. Koizumi tried fighting back but the Minotaur Phantom simply threw him to the side before he grabbed Asahina.

Nagato stopped fighting when she looked at this.

"**Try anything and your friend will face something worse than death." **Nagato stopped while she was thinking of a solution to get to him. **"Now then face the depths of despair."**

Just then Kyon burst through the walls with his motorcycle. He drove through the Ghouls and did a 360 in the middle of a group. When he did Koizumi and Asahina became wide eyed at the face while Nagato looked simply surprised.

"Kyon!"

Kyon simple took off his helmet and placed his hand on his belt.

"**CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A magical circle appeared next to him, much to everyone's surprise, and he pulled out a silver gun with a hand symbol on it.

"**What!?"**

Kyon fired five bullets. All five looked like it was about to hit Asahina until they curved around her and hit the Minotaur Phantom. He stumbled back, letting go of Ashina, and sees his horn gone.

"**Silver bullets!? Are you a wizard!?"**

"A wizard?" All three asked. They didn't think Kyon was capable of magic. Heck, in the SOS Brigade he's considered the most normal one. Kyon simply smiled.

"**Curses!" **The Minotaur Phantom said before he summoned a fire ball. Nagato sees what he's about to do but right before she could act it hits him.

"Kyon!"

They soon heard a sound and the flames were being absorbed. As the flames continued to be suck in, it revealed a new figure that was completely new and a red magic circle which was causing the flames to be suck in.

When the flames were completely absorbed and the magic circle gone everyone had a good look on the figure.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead. This was Kamen Rider Wizard.

Everyone, even Nagato, stood astonished at Kyon's new power.

"**You **_**are **_**the Wizard!" **

"Saa…Showtime daa!" Wizard said while he held up his left hand revealing the Flame Style ring.

**(Play Life is SHOW TIME)**

Wizard started watching towards them.

"**Get him!" **The Minotaur Phantom ordered and all the Ghouls, even the ones that Nagato was fighting, charged at him. Wizard simply got his WizarSwordGun and shot them as he was walking.

Soon some of them got close enough to use their spears. When they tried to attack him Wizard did a roll jump and proceeded with shooting them. Wizard also kicked a few of the Ghouls. Wizard keeps this up until one Ghoul tries to use its spear. Wizard grabbed his spear and shot him in the stomach. Wizard then kicked him away through a pile of boxes leading outside.

Some of the Ghouls outside looked at the Wizard. Wizard soon transformed his gun into a sword and started slashing at them. Wizard soon went outside, blocked one's attack, and used him as shield. He then presumed slashing at the Ghouls.

Soon the Minotaur Phantom tried to attack him with his axe but Wizard moved out of the way. The Minotaur Phantom tried slashing at him but Wizard dodged every attempt he threw at him. Wizard then jumped over the Ghouls and landed. Soon the Ghouls started covering for the Minotaur Phantom as he was walking away. Wizard tried to stop him but there were too many Ghouls in the way.

"You know, you guys are really annoying. Don't you guys have better things to do?" Wizard said before transforming his sword back into a gun. He opened the hand on it and a light started glowing from the center of it.

"**C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!"**

He placed his left hand on it.

"**FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE! HI HI HI HI HI!"**

As that chant was going Wizard shot all of the remaining Ghouls, exploding in the process. Wizard emerged unharmed.

**(End Life is SHOW TIME!)**

The three went out to see Wizard on a phone.

"Hey, Koyomi. I dealt with the Ghouls but the Phantom got away. Can you figure out where it went?" Wizard said as he faced Red Garuda. The three were surprised at his knowledge of the situation.

* * *

(At Antique Shop Omokagedo)

"I'll need more than just Garu, Kyon." A teenage girl said. She was pale and had long black hair. Her name is Koyomi. "You should send out more familiars." In front of her was a crystal ball and she sees Wizard through it.

"_You know, all that use of magic is going to wear me out."_

"Of course I do. I just don't see any other way."

The shop owner Wajima just stared at her before laughing a bit. He also seemed to be making something out of a yellow rock.

* * *

(Back at the warehouse)

"Alright, but she's not the one using her mana." Wizard said before closing the phone. Wizard pressed the sides his belt making the hand symbol face right with a light shining down in the center and a little jingle was playing.

"**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

"**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUGH TO GO!"**

As that was playing Wizard got a blue unicorn with the blue stone looking like a unicorn. He replaced the ring on his right hand with the Unicorn Ring. He then placed his hand on his belt.

"**UNICORN! PLEASE!"**

Soon blue plastic pieces appeared and started assembling themselves into a little plastic unicorn. Wizard then replaced the Unicorn Ring with one in which the yellow stone looked like an octopus. Wizard tilted the sides of his belt two times and placed his hand on his belt.

"**KRAKEN! PLEASE!"**

Soon yellow plastic pieces appeared and started assembling themselves into a little plastic octopus. Wizard placed the Unicorn and Kraken Rings in them. The PlaMonsters soon started playing with each other before facing their master.

"It shouldn't be too far. Good luck!" Wizard said before his familiars took off in separate directions. Wizard soon get the feeling he was being stared at and looked his three friends. A magic appeared circle appeared beneath him and it went over him, turning him back to Kyon.

Kyon could tell that they were wondering if Haruhi is responsible for this.

"In case you're wondering, Haruhi isn't responsible for this. I became a wizard legitimately." Kyon said.

"That's the first thing you say after all this time?" Koizumi said.

"Didn't change the fact that you were thinking it." Everyone nodded, that was true.

"So are you a wizard, Kyon?" Asahina asked. Kyon smiled a little bit.

"That is what I just said, isn't it? But not just any wizard, I'm Kamen Rider Wizard." Kyon said. Kyon picked up the name after he helped Kamen Rider Fourze and Meteor.

"So Kyon, you know what those creatures are, especially the Minotaur?" Nagato asked.

"You mean the Phantom?"

"They're called Phantom?"

"No, the gray guys are called Ghouls. The Minotaur was a Phantom." Kyon explained. "To start things off, there are people in the world with magical potential known as Gates. Creatures of pure magic who are born by killing those Gates, from inside out…Those are Phantoms." Kyon said.

* * *

(At an unknown location)

The Minotaur Phantom was frustrated over his loss but continued walking. He soon recognized a figure nearby.

"**Master Phoenix." **The Minotaur Phantom said with a bow. On the stairs revealed a figure. It had red armor, yellow shoulder pads, and blue eyes.

Phoenix jumped from the stairs and landed in front of Minotaur.

"**You mind explaining how you managed to screw up so badly, after making all that noise with the Ghouls?" **Phoenix asked as he assumed his human form.

"**A magic user appeared and ruined my chances to get some potential Gates but two of them seemed off."**

"Off? In what way?"

"**One of them displayed so much power but I didn't detect any kind of Phantom and the other, may seem weak, but he had an aura about him."**

"**A Wizard and two anomalies, eh?" **A new voice said. Minotaur looked to see an armored figure with snakes for hair.

"**Mistress Medusa." **Minotaur greeted with a bow.

"**You know, our mission as Phantoms is to make all the Gates lose hope so a new Phantom can be born." **Medusa said as she assumed human form. "So that Wiseman will once again hold the Sabbath."

"**I know." **Minotaur answered.

"If you do, then forget the magic clown and the two anomalies and get back to work on a Gate already!" Phoenix responded. The Minotaur nodded.

"**Sir! I sensed immense power from a girl, earlier ago, that has potential. I'll see what I can do." **Minotaur said before he bowed one last time and left.

* * *

(Back at the warehouse)

"So the Phantom targeted us because he thinks that we can be Gates?" Nagato asked. Kyon nodded.

"Yeah, but they probably given up on you and Koizumi by now. Not sure about Asahina." Kyon said.

"What makes you say that?" Koizumi asked.

"The Minotaur Phantom saw Nagato fight with superhuman abilities so it would be stupid not to consider that weird. Next, Phantoms could detect the magic in people so when it tried to sense it in you, Koizumi, it probably found something off since you're an esper." Kyon looked at Asahina. "Not sure about you but you might want to keep a safe distance from them." Leaving Asahina look more nervous.

"You never told us how you're able to use magic." Nagato pointed out.

"Because I've got a Phantom inside of me, too." All three looked at him surprised. Just as Kyon was about to leave Nagato grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You still haven't told us how you became a wizard or how you have a Phantom in you." Nagato pointed out.

"Well-." Kyon began but became interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"There you guys are!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and this place has already been a mess. So what happened?" Koizumi tried to cover them while Kyon tried to hide his face.

"Well Suzumiya, what happened was-." But before he could finish Haruhi notices Kyon. Nagato lets him go.

"Kyon?" Haruhi said before getting a good look. He soon tackled him "Kyon!" After a few seconds Kyon manages to stand with Haruhi off of him.

"Uhhh…hi." Kyon began before getting slapped by Haruhi. "What did I do!?"

"You've been gone for months and that's the first thing you say to me!? You have a lot of explaining to do."

"What's there to explain? I went on summer vacation, I lost track of time, and now I'm being slapped by you. Plus I just got back to Japan." Kyon said.

"When?"

"About a week ago."

"You've been back for a whole week and didn't even call us, your fellow SOS Brigade members!?"

"Well…"

"Save it, I want to hear in school tomorrow." Kyon remembered that he still had a Phantom to track and considering Haruhi's power, he figured it was probably going after her next.

"But-."

"No buts!" Haruhi looked at the others. "Well what did you guys see? Because when I got here the place was a total wreck and someone's motorcycle is there."

"Well we didn't do anything. The place was like this before we got here. But it could be from the workers being careless." Koizumi explained. Haruhi seemed to be thinking.

"You said 'could' but never said 'was'. So I'm not assuming anything, we're going to get to the bottom of this. But, how did you guys meet up with Kyon?"

"He ran into us, actually." Koizumi said. It was half true and half false. Haruhi looked at Kyon. "On his motorcycle."

"Well since you're back, you have a lot of work to do especially explaining what happened to you since you know how to drive a motorcycle. So see you in school tomorrow, Kyon." Haruhi said before she walked away. As soon as they see Haruhi gone they went back to talking.

"The Phantom is probably going to target Haruhi next." Kyon said.

"We need to get her off of this case, for her sake." Asashina said but Kyon shook his head.

"You want the Phantom to attack Suzumiya?" Koizumi asked.

"It's the only way to lure him out. My familiars can go far but not fast. Besides, we'll keep a close eye on her." Everyone nodded. Kyon then remembered something. "Oh I forgot, I'm hungry." He got his Connect Ring and placed his hand on the belt.

"**CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A magical red circle appeared next to Kyon and he grabbed his donut bag from the light post. The circle faded as he began eating the donut he started on earlier ago. Everyone was just staring at him.

"What? You want one?" Everyone shook their heads. "Ok, we'll see you guys in school tomorrow."

"We?"

"You'll see." Everyone started to leave while Kyon placed his bag down and called on his phone. "Koyomi, good news: we're starting school tomorrow."

* * *

(The next day at North High)

"Alright, everyone, today we have an old and new face joining us for class." The teacher said while Kyon stepped in front of the class. "Everyone you remember Kyon from last year if you had him. He's starting the new school year even though it officially started about a month ago. Wish to explain?"

"I just lost track of time." Kyon answered.

"Ok then, take the seat in front of Miss Suzumiya." Kyon proceeded doing so. He sat down pulling his collar.

"Man, I'm going to get so much homework." Kyon complained.

"Stop complaining besides it's your fault that you haven't came back early." Koyomi soon stepped up next.

"My name is Koyomi and I look forward to learning with you."

"Thank you, Koyomi. Take the seat next to Kyon." Koyomi complied and Kyon looked at her.

"How do you feel?"

"Not bad, it'll be a while before I need it." Koyomi answered.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Haruhi asked.

"I met her while I was on vacation." Kyon explained. "Koyomi, this is Haruhi I told you about her."

"Right, nice to meet you, Haruhi."

"Nice to meet you too." Haruhi said with a fake smile.

"Alright class, now on to today's subject…" As the teacher continued talking Haruhi just glared at Koyomi.

As the day went by Haruhi starts to notice that Koyomi was in most of Kyon's classes and she didn't like it. Kyon was having a fine time so far but starts noticing weird devices on the freshman. He remembered them being called Neuro Linkers or something like that. He knows they were created about fifteen years ago but he didn't think so many would use it.

Koyomi didn't feel weak at least not yet. So far she didn't have a bad day at school but Kyon warned her of Haruhi's antics and abilities so she has to keep close eye on that and the Phantom.

Soon Kyon and Koyomi were in the SOS Brigade meeting room. Haruhi comes in and notices this.

"What's she doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well every student nowadays is required to join a club so I thought this might suit her." Kyon explained. Haruhi thought about but the more she thought about it the more a devilish smirk grew. Koyomi noticed this and became a little intimidated.

"Ok then, welcome to the SOS Brigade, Koyomi." Haruhi greeted.

"Thank you."

Soon everyone joined and Koyomi introduced herself along with the others. She was informed of everyone by Kyon and what they can do. While Koyomi was talking with the others Haruhi pulled Kyon by the arm and dragged him outside.

"What?" Kyon began.

"How do you know that girl?"

"I told you, she's a friend that I made on vacation."

"There's more to this. She's in nearly every single one of your classes and you two get along like siblings or something like that."

"I'm pretty sure it's just a coincidence."

"Coincidence, my ass." Haruhi said.

"You really have this thing for mysteries even whatever you heard about the warehouse."

"Well, how am I supposed to ignore that? This Brigade's duties are to find, aliens, time travelers, espers, and other wonders that this world has to offer."

"You know some of that stuff can't be touched just like that." Kyon said while Haruhi looked at him with an angry face.

"What am I supposed to do give up!?" Haruhi questioned. "As the leader am I supposed to give up what this club stands for!? I know that this club might seem strange but I haven't lost hope in seeing the wonders that this world has to offer." What Haruhi said made Kyon remember how he fought against despair like that and how it saved him.

* * *

(Months ago)

_Kyon sees several people wondering what they're doing here including him. The next second was confusion while the next was…chaos. He sees everyone having purple cracks and turning into monsters._

_Not even Haruhi would use her power to make something like this. Kyon looks to see purple cracks were forming on him and soon dragon wings emerged from his back. Kyon looks up at the eclipse with his blackened eyes._

"_I…"_

_Kyon reaches out to it._

"_I…!"_

_A bright light soon consumed Kyon and it shined around the area._

* * *

(Present)

Kyon snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Haruhi.

"It's good to have hope." Kyon said.

"What?"

"I've held onto hope in my greatest moment of despair and that paid off."

"What are you even talking about?" Haruhi asked before shaking her head. "Either way, I'm getting to the bottom of this with or without you and the Brigade. I'm not giving up anytime soon."

"Fair enough. But if you do end up losing everything…" Kyon started but started to chuckle.

"What? What is it?" Kyon then showed her his hand with the Driver Ring.

"How ironic. That I would be there to give you hope." Haruhi blushed before shaking her head.

"What is that supposed to mean!? Whatever! I'm going to get some fresh air and after that I'm going to find out the secret that made you this way. For now, meeting is dismissed!" Haruhi said before storming out.

"Same old Haruhi." Kyon mused before going in to tell the others. Later, all of them went their separate ways. Just as Kyon and Koyomi was about to leave she sensed something from a nearby teacher who was also going.

"Koyomi, what's wrong?" Kyon asked. Koyomi pointed at the teacher.

"Mr. Takahashi?" He soon noticed him going to the same direction that Haruhi went.

"_So I was right, she is the Gate." _Kyon thought. Soon he and Koyomi went in the same direction that he went off to.

* * *

(At the park)

"Stupid Kyon, he doesn't understand the mystery like I do." Haruhi said. She soon sees a teacher of hers, Mr. Takahashi. "Mr. Takahashi, what are you doing here?"

"I needed some fresh air. You look down. What's gotten into you, Haruhi?"

"Why would you care?"

"C'mon, amuse me."

"It's that stupid Kyon. I just want to see some unique things in this world but Kyon kind of criticizes me for it."

"Well what made you want to see these 'unique things'?" Haruhi then told him about John Smith and how she met him years ago. How John ignited her desire to find strange things. "I see so that's what keeps you going."

Haruhi nodded.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I tried to look everywhere I could." Mr. Takahashi smiled, knowing this could be his chance.

"Maybe he moved somewhere outside of Japan." Haruhi got up.

"You're wrong!" Mr. Takahashi stared at her as he got up.

"So that makes you right?"

A silhouette came over his face causing her to be shocked. He soon grabbed her and threw her across the ground. As she got up Mr. Takahashi transformed into the Minotaur Phantom.

"Mr. Takahashi!?"

"**Takahashi died of despair. When he died his despair gave birth to me…a Phantom."**

"A Phantom?"

"**You wanted to see unique things well here it is! Maybe this is why Smith ignited your desire: for it to kill you!"**

"That's not it!"

"**Then what? Did he take pity on a little twelve year old? Or maybe he was selfish and wanted some of the fun for himself."**

"I-."

"**You what? Want to blame others? There's no one else but you."**

Without any more ways to defend herself she felt herself in slight pain. Haruhi was then on her knees with purple cracks forming up on her while the Minotaur Phantom was laughing.

**"Yes, give into despair! Give birth to a new Phantom!" **The Minotaur Phantom said before laughing. Just then he was hit by silver bullets. He stumbled back and looked at where that bullet came from. He sees Kyon, holding a WizarSwordGun, with Koyomi behind him.

**"The ring-bearing wizard!"**

"Wizard?"

"So you were trying to get your hands on Haruhi?" Kyon said before looking at Koyomi. "Take care of her." The teenage girl nodded and went to Haruhi.

**"I'm too busy to play with you."**

"Yeah, well, same here." Kyon said before touch his belt buckle with the hand that wore a ring with the same symbol as the belt.

"**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**

The stone flashed before light engulfed the belt, transforming it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the center much bigger than before with switches on either side of it.

"So, I'll make this quick."

Kyon then reached to the belt itself and pushed the switches causing the hand to move from pointing to his right side to pointing to his left side. A magic circle lit up in the center before the belt began to sing.

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

As the song was going Kyon got a ruby ring from the ring holder on his left. He placed it on his left hand and flipped the goggles of it down.

"Henshin." Kyon said as he placed his left hand on the light.

"**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

As the chant was going a red magical circle appeared to his left. Kyon places his left arm out as the circle approached him. It soon went through him from left to right leaving Kamen Rider Wizard.

He soon held up his left hand with the Flame Style ring on it.

"Saa...Showtime daa!" Wizard said.

The Minotaur Phantom grabbed his pole axe and charged as did Wizard. While Wizard was charging he replaced the ring on his right hand with one that had a dragon symbol on it.

When the two were close the Minotaur Phantom tried to slash at him ut Wizard ducked through all of his attempts and kicked him a few times. Wizard pressed the sides his belt making the hand symbol face right with a light shining down in the center. He placed his right hand on it.

"**CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A small magic circle appeared to the right and Wizard placed his hand in it and pulled out his WizarSwordGun, in gun form. Wizard dodged the Minotaur Phantom's next few attempts before shooting at him multiple times. The Minotaur Phantom flew away and Wizard transformed his weapon into a sword before charging.

The two clashed their weapons until Wizard flipped, dodging the Phantom's attack, and slashing him in the chest and kicking him away. When the the Minotaur Phanto tried to attack again with his axe. Wizard clashed his sword with the ace but destroying the axe in the process.

The Minotaur Phantom soon charged like a bull and Wizard tried to block it with his sword but was being pushed back.

"Whoa there! Slow down already!" Wizard said before flipping over the Phantom. Wizard got his Flame Style Ring off and replaced it with a similar ring that was yellow and in the shape of a topaz. "Rowdy kids get grounded..."Wizard said before flipping the hand back to his left. He placed his left hand on it.

"**LAND! PLEASE! DODODO, DODODO! DON! DODODON!"**

As that chant was going a magic circle appeared from below along with some pieces of rock. It moved through Wizard from bottom to top. His parts that were red changed to yellow and his gems changed from rubies to topazes. This was Kamen Rider Wizard Land Style.

**"You can change Elements!?"** The Minotaur Phantom questioned before charging.

"No, I just got a simple makeover as part of the special effects." Wizard sarcastically saidefore the replacing the ring on his right with one of a dragon and shield. He flipped the Hand Author back to the right and placed his right arm on it.

"**DEFEND! PLEASE!"**

Just as the Minotaur Phantom was about to hit him a magical circle appeared below him and a slab of rock came from it. It trapped the Phantom with his head facing Wizard and his lower half on the other side.

Wizard looked at him mockingly before kicking him which not only destroyed the rock but launched the Phantom sky high. Wizard replaced the Earth Style ring with a similiar one that was green an in the shape of an emerald. He flipped the Hand Author to his left again.

"**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

"This will blow you away." Wizard commented before placing his hand over it.

"**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"**

The same magical circle with a green swirl of wind appeared above Wizard. He soon jumped through it revealing a new form. His yellow parts turn greeen and his gems turn into emeralds. This was Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style.

Wizard flew, slashed, and kicked Minotaur Phantom multiple time before he crashed on the ground. Wizard landed perfectly and got his Flame Style ring. He replaced rings and flipped the Hand Author two times making it face to his left.

"**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Wizard went back into his Flame Style form as he got a new ring for his right hand. It was another dragon ring but with the silhouette of a kick. He flipped his Hand Author to the right.

"**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

"The finale..." Wizard said before placing his right hand on his belt.

"**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**

Wizard spun around as a red magical circle appeared on his feet with fire engulfing his right foot. He then flipped forward and then jumped into the air. He aligned himself as he aimed at Minotaur as he was picking himself up.

"HA!" Wizard shouted as he shot forward as a Magic circles surrounded him he then hit and went through Minotaur leaving his magic circle as the Phantom exploded with Wizard spinning around a few times. The flames then put themselves out as if they were never there.

"Kyon!" Koyomi called. Wizard came to her and looked at Haruhi, who was in despair. "At this rate a new Phantom will be created unless we do something."

"I won't let that happen even if she is a pain." Wizard said as he kneeled in front of Haruhi.

"Kyon...so this is your big secret, huh?" Soon Haruhi had more cracks on her. "I guess...this is what I get...for butting into someone else's business."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll make it all better." Wizard said causing Haruhi to remember what Kyon said to her earlier ago.

_"How ironic. That I would be there to give you hope." _

"Summer vacation...really changed you, huh?"

"I said I would be there to give hope." Wizard said as he got a ring with his symbol on it. Haruhi gave him her arm in which he placed the ring on her. He flipped the Hand Author two times and placed Haruhi's hand on it.

"**ENGAGE! PLEASE!"**

Haruhi soon passed out with her ring making a magical circle above it. Wizard levitated into the circle and into Haruhi's Underworld.

* * *

(Haruhi's Underworld)

Wizard landed on his feet and recognized the memory. It was when he went back in time and met the younger Haruhi under the name, 'John Smith'.

"Out of all the memories... this has to be her Underworld."Wizard mused. Just then a big mechanical griffon appeared an appeared to be wrecking the place. "Funny. I expected better from Haruhi." He on flipped the Hand Author two times and got a ring with the silhouette of a dragon on it.

"**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

"**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!"**

He placed it on the Hand Author.

"**DRAGORISE! PLEASE!"**

A huge magical circle appeared and dropped a giant mechanical Dragon. His body mostly retained gold and silver color with a red diamond on his head. This was Kyon's Phantom, WizarDragon.

WizarDragon and Griffon were going at it but at the same time they were wrecking Haruhi's Underwold, making intense purple cracks. WizarDragon soon flew past Wizard.

"Dragon! Obey me!" Wizard ordered but nothing. Wizard replaced his Dragorise ring with one that had a dragon but it looked like a motorcycle. Wizard flipped the Hand Author two times and placed his hand on it.

"**CONNECT! PLEASE!"**

A magic circle appeared and out of it was Wizard's bike, the Machine Winger. Wizard got on and drove towards WizarDragon. He did a wheelie but going high in the air and moving towards WizarDragon's direction. The bike soon split apart, making wings, and it attached itself on WizarDragon's back making his wings larger. Wizard, now riding his Phantom, guided him toward the Griffon.

The two had an intense dogfight with both sides gaining the upper hand. Soon the two were in opposite directions and charged. Wizard soon stood up on his seat and got his sword out. He opened the hand symbol on it causing a chant from it.

"**C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!"**

Wizard placed his left hand on it with the Flame Style Ring on it.

"**FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"**

Soon his sword became infused with fire. The two charged with Wizard slashing at the Griffon at the end. The Griffon flew for a few seconds before exploding.

* * *

(In the Real World)

Haruhi's cracks started to shine brightly until they faded, freeing Haruhi from nearly becoming a Phantom. Soon Haruhi's ring created another portal with Wizard, driving on his Machine Winger, coming out. Wizard stopped and looked at Koyomi. Wizard transformed to Kyon, with a smile on his face. He got off and walked towards Koyomi.

"Is it over?" Koyomi asked. Kyon nodded.

"Yeah, she's no longer a Gate. She won't be targeted ever again." Kyon said while staring at the sleeping Haruhi.

"_But that can change quickly if I'm not careful with her." _Kyon thought. Koyomi looked up and smiled.

"Let's go before she starts hitting us with a barrage of questions. At least in school tomorrow, we can be prepared for the worst."

(Later)

Haruhi wakes up on a bench with Kyon and Koyomi gone. She soon stared at her Engage Ring that Kyon left her with. She smiled.

"It is ironic. How you be the one to give me hope. But, it's still nice...along with the fact that there's a wizard in the SOS Brigade!"

"_I wonder what else Kyon hid from me. But Smith was right about something: the world can be interesting."_

* * *

Kyon and Koyomi were riding on Machine Winger on the road. A hooded figure was behind them and when they were both out of view the figure summoned a Gray Mirror before leaving.

White Wizard was on the roofs and saw the figure. He was in a thinking position.

"That one could be trouble." He said.

* * *

**AN: There's Wizard for you. If you guys read hard enough you'll notice I left a cameo hint for what kind of anime I'll use for OOO. Also I finally got Blade! Expect that preview soon along with Agito. Now then please leave your questions and comments in the private messages or reviews. Don't be afraid to look at my other stories. Also I haven't decided on Beast so you can leave your suggestions or if I should do OC. Ok that's it, goodnight.**


End file.
